


Found Poem: Dream. Sleep. Repeat

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, First Time, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Remix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim's kidnapped, but Spock rescued him. Throughout their journey they found their place at each other's side. (A found poem remix of my fic: Dream. Sleep. Repeat, written for fffc challenge)





	Found Poem: Dream. Sleep. Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream. Sleep. Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036405) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 



_Jim;_

Kidnapped again.  
A piece of rough thick cloth   
Covered his eyes.  
A padded wall  
Whetted his appetite.

A world of pain.  
  
In the hell hole  
His mind retreated to escape from the harm.

A planet-wide search.  
Ashes and sulphur in the air.  
Creaking sounds of the branches  
Stiffened faces.  
Hunger.   
Fear.   
Immobilized bodies.  
Blood.  
"I'll always be alone, in the end."  
A ship couldn't love him back.

The steady Vulcan.  
The elegant line of logic.  
An all too human compassionate soul.  
"I trust my mind in your hand"

Tension/curiosity/welcome/unquestioned openness.  
"Mind if I use you as a pillow?"

Step on the real ground.  
The cool sea wind brushing by his face.  
The warm sun caressing his skin.

"Life is only worth living in up and down."

Spock was a treasure,  
A diamond with many fascinating facets,  
A challenge   
And   
An incentive for him to improve.

_Spock:_

Faced tyrannical gods.  
Gave his all for the Enterprise and its crew.  
Jumping ahead without looking first.  
Left nobody behind.  
The responsibility of life and death.

The most precious and fragile thing  
In the universe.  
There was only one Jim

His eyes were frantic, like a cat backed into a corner. “I need my pain."  
His steps large and steady. Fully abode by the logic.

Jim's mind was bright like a flame,   
with a warmth   
that reminded Spock of   
the lovely summers on Earth.

A proud flower red like flame, petals soft and inviting  
Striking yet still young and vulnerable.  
Behold this flaming blossom in Jim's mind.  
Let it grow and flourish.

_Together_

Symbiosis.  
Live in each other's pockets  
Disasters and victory  
”Love is that condition in which   
the happiness of another person  
is essential to your own.”

"Luck always works against us."  
Looked forward to tomorrow,  
Their shoulders not quite touching.


End file.
